Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Consequently, significant development has gone into a range of endoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site through a cannula of a trocar. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.).
Known surgical staplers include an end effector that simultaneously makes a longitudinal incision in tissue and applies lines of staples on opposing sides of the incision. The end effector includes a pair of cooperating jaw members that, if the instrument is intended for endoscopic or laparoscopic applications, are capable of passing through a cannula passageway. One of the jaw members receives a staple cartridge having at least two laterally spaced rows of staples. The other jaw member defines an anvil having staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the cartridge. The instrument commonly includes a plurality of reciprocating wedges which, when driven distally, pass through openings in the staple cartridge and engage drivers supporting the staples to effect the firing of the staples toward the anvil.
When using an endocutter during endoscopic surgery, it is often difficult for the surgeon to determine the thickness of the tissue that they are about to transect. The thickness of the tissue determines the type of cartridge/staple they need in order to properly seal the transection. Often times, the surgeon must make the thickness determination based upon their visual observations of the tissue on a monitor or, if possible, they use their hands to feel the thickness of the tissue.
Another type of device that is commonly employed during laparoscopic surgery is known as a grasper. Such graspers typically have a pair of opposing jaws that are used to grasp tissue or portions of other surgical instruments during the surgical procedure. Such grasping devices, however, also lack means for determining tissue thicknesses. In addition, the jaw arrangements employed by such graspers are often ill-suited to effectively grip and manipulate other surgical instruments used during the operation.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a laparoscopic device that would permit a surgeon to accurately and repeatably measure tissue thickness to enable the surgeon to select a proper staple cartridge to perform a transection. There is a further need for graspers that have tissue thickness measuring capabilities and jaws designed to effectively grasp other surgical instruments therebetween.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.